


Ficlet prompt 2 - Sherlock Fixit

by BlueMoonHound



Series: Finals ficlets series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, fixit, fixit fic, scene retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: Discord prompt - "fix the scene When Sherlock decides John's sister is an alcoholic bc of the fucking charger port on the phone"Aka, John being contrary.Unbeta'ed - 200 words.





	Ficlet prompt 2 - Sherlock Fixit

“Maybe you liked his wife, maybe you don't like his drinking,” Sherlock continues, tapping the phone on his left hand.

“What?” John asks. The man's undeniably brilliant, but he's made two fundamental assumptive mistakes in his inquiry.

“Shot in the dark, good one though. Power connection, tiny little scuff marks around the edge of it--”

“No, hold on. My _sister_ doesn't drink. Those are from _me_.”

Sherlock doesn't look particularly surprised or particularly interested.

“I mean – you got pretty far there, yeah? I mean, the army, the wife, the dents in the casing, but-- I have a resting tremor.”

“Well then, I would have been wrong, and I would have figured that out,” Sherlock says, holding the phone out.

“Would have?”

“If it were a case. I make a lot of very fast assumptions based on what I see and what I know, and those lead to my first conclusions. Which I sometimes rule out.”

“Well- that's, something,” John says. He puts his phone back in his pocket, feeling odd about it.

“I was right,” Sherlock says, looking out the window. The lights outside show up warped on his face.

“About what?” John asks, ready to call him out on something else.

“You are going to be useful,” Sherlock replies.

John sits back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, feel free to leave prompts! Sherlock, homestuck, The Adventure Zone, or Pacific Rim.


End file.
